


My Werewolf Girlfriend

by DeadMeatDog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex will get a gf but it's not Maggie fair warning, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Butch!Kara, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lena is a hopeless lesbian, Slow Burn, all the aliens are werewolves, its fun, lex is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMeatDog/pseuds/DeadMeatDog
Summary: Midvale has always been a pretty quiet town. 4th grade history class proved that by being so utterly boring. But that all changes when Lena gets up the courage to talk to the girl she's been drooling over for the past year.-OR-Kara is a werewolf and so are all the aliens





	1. High Spirits, Minus Common Sense

"Fuck, Lena! Wait up for fuck's sake!" Yells Lex from behind the camera. He grunts as he pushes his way through underbrush, making sure his precious equipment doesn't get damaged.

Lena rolls her eyes as she looks back at the map on her phone. Her and Lex have been investigating these woods for a little over a year and even though they know nothing is really out here, they enjoy each other's company. It doesn't matter how busy they are, they always make sure that they are free on the last day of every month.

This particular last day of the month is special, however, because tonight is a supermoon. According to werewolf myths, supermoons not only force awakened werewolves to transform, but it makes them even more vicious and powerful.

Not that the two Luthor's actually believe in that kind of stuff.

"Hey, Lex! Look at this!" Lena calls as she makes her way into the first open clearing of their usual route. The picnic area is in its usual tidiness (which meant trash everywhere and splintered picnic tables), but a few trash cans are knocked over. Big, heavy, metal trash cans.

She walks over to it as if sneaking around and Lex chuckles.

"Whaddaya think was responsible for this! I'd say it's the work of an enraged werewolf! Aroooo!!" Lena says to the camera as Lex laughs and joins in her howling. When their howls dissolve into a fit of giggles, they turn the camera around, making sure the huge moon is well displayed in the background.

"Lex and Lena Luthor Out!" They end simultaneously. The brunette glances at her older brother affectionately. Lena always looks forward to this day because Lex is the only person she can truly let go with, knowing that video is for her and Lex's eyes only. If anyone at school gets ahold of these videos, they'd both be a laughing stock.

An actual animal howl pulls the two siblings out of their little moment and Lena shivers. She's heard plenty of animal calls while in these woods, even wolf howls, but never has one sounded like such a primal roar. She turns to Lex who just smiles at her and ruffles her hair.

"Ready to go home?"

The littlest Luthor nods and they trudge off, back into the woods both walking a little closer than they had on the way there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kara Danvers? Is Kara Danvers here?"

"Right Here Mrs. Zonin!"

Lena watches as the blonde speed walkes her way into the class, hair a mess and bags under her eyes that look like she hasn't slept in four days. Kara hands the English teacher a pass and as the blonde hurries towards her seat in the back Lena takes the time to study her face. She is beautiful, of course, Lena has always known that, but her usually all blue eyes seem to have a bunch of yellow flecks in them, with a yellow ring around her iris. 'If her eyes weren't pretty before..' She thinks to herself.

Except, whoops huge mistake, because Kara catches her staring and she is trapped like a deer in the head lights. Kara smiles as she passes and the Luthor almost has a gay panic. Today is going to be one hell of a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And then she looked at me and smiled." Lena enunciates the last word and Lucy and Winn just bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny??"

"You are!" Says the tech genius.

Lucy is wiping away tears from her eyes and she gasps out, "God, lesbians are so helpless."

Lena pouts and looks down at her food, pushing her peas around with her plastic fork.

"Awe, cheer up babe, you'll get the courage to actually talk to her one day."

"Hey! I have talked to her before!" Lena says.

"Yeah, to like ask her for an eraser or something." Winn retorts.

"I'll have you know I'm very capable of talking to her at any moment I want." Lena says as she lifts her chin, trying to keep what little dignity she has left.

Lucy just snorts and turns to Winn, "Ten bucks says she won't talk to the blonde for at least a week."

Winn laughs incredulously, " Two weeks at the VERY least."

Lena glares at them. "Oh yeah, well if I talk to her today you both owe me 15 bucks each!"

Both of her friends turn to her dazed.

"Sure, but the conversation has to last longer than 15 minutes and you have to silently record the whole thing so we know what was going on!" Winn says.

"First of all, 15 minutes is a piece of cake, and no! I'm not gonna be one of those creeps!" Lena settles it.

"Fine, but you still have to tell us everything-"

Lucy is still speaking but Lena hears none of it as Kara Danvers waltzes into the cafeteria. She’s got a full look at her outfit now, a dark blue button down shirt tucked into black pants that make her ass look great. A small brown belt is threaded through the belt loops and her hands are shoved deep into her pockets. She seems a little less tired than she had in AP literature, but the sag of her shoulders is still there. Lena wonders what could have been keeping her up all night. ' _She could keep me up all night- no! Bad Lena!"_

"AHEM!" Lucy says and Lena jolts at the sudden loud noise, accidentally flinging her fork across the table, sending peas everywhere.

"Shit! Lucy don't do that!" Lena says as she tries to clean up her mess. She looks around to see if anyone has seen her little slip up and it seems like no one is affected except- _oh no_.

Kara giggles good-heartedly when Lena finds her staring. The brunette blushes immensely and turns back around. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Lena says as she finishes cleaning her mess.

"Hey now, watch the language!" Winn says; Lena glaring daggers at him.

Winn starts talking about some sci-fi thing that Lena and Lucy listen to out of courtesy and soon Lena finds herself looking around the cafeteria. Kara is nowhere in sight.

"Lena!"

The Luthor whips around to come face to face with the girl she'd been crushing on for all of sophomore year.

"Kara." She breathes out nervously. God, her smile is blinding. She is close enough that Lena can smell.. men's cologne. It is intoxicatingly refreshing. Her golden blonde hair that is tied up in a ponytail sways as she talks and- _oh shit she’s talking!_

"-and so I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner!" Kara finishes her ramble as Lena quickly tries to put 2 and 2 together.

"For the APLIT project?" She asks for confirmation.

"Yeah, I mean, if that's okay with you!" Kara says sheepishly as she brings a hand up to rub the back of her neck.

"Absolutely! I mean, yes, I'd like nothing more!" She’s trying to sound less enthusiastic but her attempts fall short. She, geeky Lena Luthor, would be partners with popular jock Kara Danvers. Who also happens to be smoking hot and smells really nice. Oh man-what did she get herself into?

"Right, well, here's my number" Kara says as she pulls out a little slip of paper and jots down her digits. The blonde hands the paper to Lena who accepts with a small 'thank you.'

As the girl walks back over to her table, Lucy laughs.

"Wow, a whole 3 minutes. Looks like our bet is still on Mr. Schott." Lucy teases. Lena, bringing up all the bravado she can muster, says, "The day is still young, don't get your hopes up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NUMEROUS KISSES TO MY FRIEND @VemulaS2022 for Beta-ing for me!
> 
> P.S. Lena? With Friends? It's more likely than you think!
> 
> Follow us on tumblr-  
> Me: Myshipsokdontouch  
> Beta: leeryluthor
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday! xoxo


	2. With a Little Preparation and Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena isn't as useless as we thought. Still gay, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is about an hour late! I had planned on uploading sooner but i had guests over haha.

This is it. Time to talk to Kara and prove to Lucy and Winn that she isn't completely hopeless. She steels herself and marchs over to the corner of the library where Lucy has told her the blonde spends her free period. She rounds the corner and walks in on Kara devouring a bag of powdered donuts. Kara looks up at her with stuffed cheeks and wide eyes. She chews and swallows as fast as she can and, after recovering, greets the shorter girl with much enthusiasm.

"Lena! What are you doing here?" Kara says as she bounces up from the sofa where she had been previously nested.

Lena smiles softly at her. "I thought you might want some company." Kara beams at her.

"Plus we can start on that project." She adds on last minute. She’s only talked to Kara a few times, she wants to make sure she doesn't overstep any boundaries.

"Oh, uh sure!" Kara turns back to the couch to retrieve her backpack and slings it over her shoulder. They walk over to the classic literature section and after a few moments of silence Lena can't hold back her curiosity.

"So, why did you want me as your partner?" She asks. Kara could have asked anyone: Barry Allen, Jimmy Olsen, Leslie Willis, Sarah Lance, and she might have chosen Winn if they hadn't been permanently banned from working together (something about "giving the other students a chance.")

So why did Kara Danvers choose her?

"Oh-haha, well you're really smart and nice and I figured it might be nice to, yknow, hang out or something. But like only if you want to! I mean we have to hang out to do the project but like after that it would be cool too!" She fidgets with her glasses that have fallen off the bride off her nose during her ramble.

Is it possible to be super dorky and adorable _and_ super hot at the same time? If so, Kara sure fit the bill. Lena smiles and answers with "Kara, I'd love to."

"Well okay then! C'mon, I already have some ideas for what our project can be on!"

Lena makes sure to send a quick text to Lucy and Winn informing them of their debts to her before skipping off after the blonde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jane Eyre?" Kara suggests.

"Too close to home." Lena says, realizing after a moment that Kara doesn't know about her home life she quickly adds: "Plus, there was like three other groups doing it and I want to choose something no one else did."

Kara eyes her suspiciously but drops it, thankfully. They turn back to the shelves and Lena sneaks a few glances at her partner. She has a small frown on her face and her forehead crinkles in concentration. The shorter girl can almost see the gears turning in her head.

Kara glances at Lena and when their eyes meet her face softens a little. Lena breaks the gaze and resumes searching through classic novels with a shy smile on her face.

"What about Lord of the Rings?" Lena asked and Kara burst into giggles.

"You're such a huge nerd." She says, and the way she does Lena can't help giggle along with her.

"Hey, Lord of the Rings is in the classical novel section for a good reason!"

Kara shakes her head playfully and then stops when something catches her eye. She slides a small blue book out of the shelf and examines it, front to back.

"What's that?" Lena asks. Kara doesn't answer right away, but when she looks up she has a puppy dog look. Lena would give her anything she wanted.

"Can we do this one?" Kara says, passing the hardback book to her partner. Lena recognizes it after a few seconds as Call of the Wild. She raises an eyebrow and looks up at Kara through her lashes. The blonde still has that damn pout on her face and her hands wring together nervously.

"I don't know, Kara, this is kinda juvenile." She says with what little resistance she has left.

"That means it'll be an easy A! C'mon, pleeaassssseee." She says, grabbing on to Lena's hand.

"Ugh, fine. You and that pout." Lena says, free of disdain. Kara grins and takes the book back.

"Thanks Lee! You're the best!" She says as she skips off towards the front counter to check out the book. Lena turns around to watch her go, stunned that she already has a nickname after just a day of talking to each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
About a week into the book report and the book Lena starts the loosen up around Kara, after she's shoved her childish crush deep down somewhere in order to function around her. Lena was reading the book out loud, sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard. Kara is laying on her stomach, her feet kicking back and forth near Lena's head. Kara’s assigned the duty of answering questions and taking notes since she is insanely fast at writing. But Lena notices the constant scratch of the pencil get slower and slower, until she looks up from her book and over the rim of her reading glasses to see that the blonde has nodded off.

She chuckles, taking off her glasses and setting them and the book on her bedside table. Kara's glasses are smushed adorably against the palm of the hand that is keeping her head upright. Lena smiles and waits for a beat longer before gently pushing on Kara's arm. Lena accidentally pushes her arm down, making Kara's head lose its support and hits her clipboard before popping to attention.

"Oh! Sorry Kara!" Lena apologizes.

"Wha-" Kara blinks a few times before seemingly regaining her memory. She groans at being woken up and drops her head back onto the clipboard.

"What time is it?" She mumbles with her eyes closed.

Lena giggles and answers "9:30."

The taller girl grumbles and then turns her head toward Lena. "You reading must have put me to sleep." She says with her eyes closed still but a teasing smile on her lips.

Lena bats at her playfully. "Excuse me! I'll have you know I am an excellent reader." The brunette feigns an insulted look. Kara opens one eye with the grin still on her face.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I just had a long day." Kara says with a yawn. She reaches for her phone and finds it dead. "Aw, shucks. Lena do you think I can borrow your phone?"

Lena agrees, unlocks her phone, and hands it to the taller girl who stands up and phones her mom. Lena tunes out of their conversation and starts to gather up the bits and pieces of their project.

"-oh, man sorry sweetie, I had to take a night shift. I can't pick you up right now."

"O-oh okay, that's alright Eliza, um-"

Lena hears this slight change in the tone of Kara's voice and asks what's wrong.

"My uh mom can't come get me." Kara says, chuckling nervously.

"My mom isn't home so I can't drive you, I'm sorry." Lena says and looks into Kara's blue eyes sincerely. "You can spend the night, if you want? It's Friday so we don't have to worry about school."

She looks a little uneasy at first. Then she raises the phone to her ear again and walks farther away from Lena. The Luthor gives her privacy. Oh god, what has she subjected herself to? She was able to suppress her feelings while they were working but if Kara stays they'll be just hanging out, sitting on the same couch, sleeping in the same bed. Lena, to put it plainly, is royally screwed.

Kara skips back over, a smile on her lips but the uneasiness from before in her eyes. Lena moves closer towards her and squeezes both her arms firmly then releasing to do it again but closer to her elbows. She does this for a little bit, going up and down her arms and trying to ignore how much muscle there is, in order to calm her new friend.

The uneasiness is gone now and replaced by affection. Kara smiles, and Jesus, there's nothing more beautiful in the world.

"My mom said it was alright that I could stay." Kara said.

"So what's wrong?" Lena asks as she steps out of Kara's space.

"I've never actually stayed the night at anyone's house except my own." The blonde replies, looking embarrassed.

Lena takes it as a challenge. "Then we must do everything that a typical sleepover entails!"

Kara grins impossibly wide and leans in to hug Lena. The brunette sighs as strong, warm arms and the smell of her cologne envelop the littlest Luthor. She hopes some of the scent gets left behind on her pillows so she never has to forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NUMEROUS KISSES TO MY FRIEND @VemulaS2022 for Beta-ing for me! They did a wonderful job helping me fix this chapter and now the chapters here on out will be much better!
> 
> P.S. The thing that Lena is doing to Kara's arms is deep touch pressure and it's used to calm a lot of autistic children down. I love the autistic Kara HC so it's safe to say she's on the spectrum but it's not going to be a major plot point so you'll just get bits and pieces of it like this :)
> 
> Follow us on tumblr-  
> Me: Myshipsokdontouch  
> Beta: leeryluthor 
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday! xoxo


	3. Daytime Sleeping Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's point of view and some werewolf is finally introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO IT HAS BEEN A BUSY PAST TWO DAYS sorry for the no update on Monday I was too sh00k for Ace Reporter. And yesterday a was busy all night so I was unable to finish. So is a sorry I wrote y'all about 300ish extra words this time XD plz forgive me :,)

Kara lets go of Lena and flashes her a grand smile. The real reason she'd never slept at anyone's house being she was a werewolf, was a little hard to explain to anyone outside her family. She was glad Lena didn't ask why. Eliza had been reluctant to allow Kara over at first, but after Kara's Awakening she was sure she could control her transformations.

"So! What's the rundown?"

Lena tapped her chin for a moment. "Well, I'm guessing you're hungry. How about we order a pizza?"

  
"Ooh! Yes please!" Kara said, jumping up and down. "Potstickers too?"

"What's that?"

"It's like a Chinese dumpling thing. It's great, I know this place that makes them the best and delivers!"

Retrieving her cell phone, she chuckled and called the pizza place, and much to Kara's delight, the Chinese place right after that.

Both delivery guys arrive at the same time and glance nervously at each other before going for the doorbell simultaneously. Kara and Lena watch the hilarious exchange from the monitor of the Luthor's expensive home security system. Still cackling, Kara skips to the front door and opens it, ending the delivery men's awkward moment.

Lena pulls a wad of cash out of her jean pocket and Kara and both delivery guys watch in awe as the 15 year old pays for both meals and tips them generously.

Lena takes the food and Kara closes the door before bounding after the shorter girl. They end up in a personal theater and make themselves comfortable in the big, squishy, recliner chairs.

"So why are we eating in here?" Kara asks as she stuffs a pizza slice in her mouth.

"Pizza and Netflix is a staple sleepover activity." Lena says as she raises an eyebrow at her blonde friend. Kara watches the action carefully, butterflies rising in her stomach.

"So you say, tell me, how many sleepovers have you actually been to?" Kara teases.

Lena blushes and answers: "Three."

Kara notices how Lena becomes a little nervous and she smiles softly.

"Well, that's three more than me! I guess you're the resident sleepover expert after all." Kara says with a chuckle.

Lena pushes her shoulder playfully and turns to the projector screen.

"So, what should we watch?"

Kara's super hearing allow her to pick up on Lena's peak in heart rate. She looked from the brunette to the tv, and looked over the titles in the 'recently watched' section.

  
She knew some of the titles like The 100, Person of Interest, and Imagine Me and You because they were the shows Alex was into. But there was also some geekier titles like Star Trek and Merlin. When Kara doesn't speak, Lena starts to flip through more of the titles.

"Wait, you watch Brooklyn 99 ?" Kara asks incredulously.

Lena looks over at her, head tilted slightly. "Yeah? Why?"

"I watch it too!! Let's watch that!!" Kara says excitedly. She smiles her bright smile at Lena and leans her arm onto the arm rest. Lena presses play and wraps herself up in a blanket before lying down and leaning her head on the same armrest.

Kara looks at her English partner’s long raven hair and her urge to play with it overwhelms her. She reaches out and takes a few locks of it and twirls it around her finger. Kara can smell the other girl’s shampoo with her heightened senses. It’s oddly comforting. She soon dozes off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara jolts awake, eyes widening and taking in her surroundings. It's pitch black and she has to blink a few times for her eyes to adjust and her night vision to kick in. It's then that she realizes she's sitting in running water. Kara gets to her feet, shivering a little at the cold air hitting her wet clothes and starts to walk forward. The dark woods give her a sense of familiarity, but she can't quite place where she's seen it before.

She takes another step forward, but no ground is there to catch her as the murky river floor drops away, making Kara fall into the deep. The shock of the drop and the freezing temperatures of the river trigger something inside her. She can feel the warmth behind her eyes, her muscles contracting painfully, every bone in her body rearranging itself as she lets out a roar that the current stifles. Kara can feel every last piece of her clicking into place as her transformation completes and finally she can move again. She swims up and surfaces with a desperate gasp for air. Paddling over to the bank and hoisting herself up, she flops onto her soaked belly, draped in what's left of her street clothes.

After a few moments of panting to catch her breath, she stands on all four paws and turns towards the rushing water. She grimaces as she's met with the reflection of a gigantic tan wolf, fur dripping wet and dark from the struggle just minutes ago. Her eyes have lost every fleck of the brilliant blue she was used to and replaced by deep intense yellow.

A low growl interrupted her introspection. Kara perks her ears up and looks across the river. Another wolf, about the same size as her, stands aggressively, teeth barred and tail up. She could tell right away it was a beta like herself, but before she could place the scent with a name, the black wolf was gone.

" _Karr-rra_ "

The tan werewolf spins around in the direction she heard the voice, but stares blankly into the darkness of the woods.

"Who's there!" She growls, lowering her head and using her super hearing to try and find the source.

No one answers and there was no shuffling or heartbeat to be found.

" _KARR-RAAAA_ " the voice booms again.

The blonde is worried now. There is something after her, but she has no way to fight it off. She backs up from where she heard the voice but is met with the force of a truck hitting her back, slamming her body into the ground. She screams out as the crushing weight pins her to the forest ground. She tries desperately to swivel her head, but what ever was holding her down places more weight onto her head to stop its movement.

" _Sanguis will run, and you will be no more_!" The beast on top of her roars in her ear. She screws her eyes shut and calls out for help, desperately trying to block out the chant of her name.

" _KARRA_ "

"Kara!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Kara!”

The older girl jumps to life. She can feel a familiar warm burn behind her eyeballs and she panics, closing her eyes and trying to calm herself. This wasn't supposed to happen anymore. She was supposed to have full control!

A few moments later she recognizes a soft hand rubbing up and down her back. She opens her eyes and looks at Lena. She looks scared, but also worried. Very worried. Kara remembers now. They were watching Netflix and she must have fallen asleep. That - whatever it was - was just a dream.

“Kara, you're ok. You were having a nightmare.” Lena says. Her face is calm now and she offers Kara a gentle smile. The blonde takes a few breaths and begins to stammer out an apology.

“Lena, I'm so sorry you had to see that, sometimes I just can't stop them from coming.”

“Don't worry, I get them too.” Lena says in a small voice.

A moment of silence passes through them as they look at the other. Kara notes how Lena’s green irises change to blue on the edge.

“Well, it's late, we should probably go to bed.” Lena says sheepishly. Kara nods and stands up from the soft cushion of the theater chair and extends a hand to the brunette who, after a beat, takes it. Kara pulls her up (maybe a little too hard) and Lena gasps at the sudden movement.

“Ah, sorry!”

Lena chuckles and waves her off, but doesn't let go of her hand. Kara grins and they walk to the upstairs bedroom.

“Here, I'll get you some clothes you can wear to bed.” Lena says as the enter her room. Kara sits on the edge of the bed and watches Lena rifle through her gigantic walk in closet.

The brunette comes out with some sweater knit sweatpants and a black tank top, which she gladly accepts. Kara, used to undressing around tons of her teammates, grabs the hem of her baseball tee and pulls it over her head. She then shimmies out of her blue skinny jeans and bends down to pick up her clothes. She hears Lena’s heart rate pick up and she looks over her shoulder to make sure she’s ok.

Lena seems fine, but she is redder than a tomato. They lock eyes and Kara tilts her head in confusion. That just makes Lena blush more and she turns away to get her own clothes. Kara narrows her eyes and smirks slightly. She understood now, well at least the part where Lena was blushing because she was half naked. As for why, she wasn’t sure yet.

Returning to the nightwear Lena had given her, she slips the black tank top over her head and tugs it down. It's a little tight on her, but not uncomfortably so. She figures Lena must be a few sizes smaller than her. Then she dawns the sweat pants (also a little tight around the rear and calves, but she’ll live)and says: “All done!” while turning to Lena.

They go into the bathroom to brush their teeth, where Lena gives Kara a spare toothbrush. Once finished, kara bounds back into the room and leaps up onto the bed.

“So which side do you like?” Kara inquires.

“Left side, please.” Lena says as she turns down the covers. Complying, Kara rolls onto the right side of the bed and crawls under the covers. And holy cow, if it isn't the softest thing she’s felt. The pillow was incredibly soft as well, obviously very expensive because Kara squeezes it and the hand shaped indent immediately began to retake its original shape. She snuggles into both, inhaling the sweet, almost candy-like, scent of Lena’s perfume.

Lena puts her hair into a braid and then tucks herself into bed. She gets settled then turns to Kara.

“So, want to do the honors?” She says with a knowing smirk on her face and chuckles when the blonde's face scrunches in confusion. Lena reaches out and grabs hold of Kara’s wrists and forces her to clap twice. The blonde gasps in delight as the room gets dark.

“Oh my gosh, that was so cool!!” Kara shakes Lena with excitement and Lena laughs at the blonde’s antics. Lena turns over and faces the wall and Kara turns the same way, away from the window that moonlight entered through. The less she thought about that awful nightmare, the better. She shivered a bit and scooted closer to the Luthor, tucking an arm under her pillow and waiting for sleep to befall her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NUMEROUS KISSES TO MY FRIEND @VemulaS2022 for Beta-ing for me!
> 
> Follow us on tumblr-  
> Me: Myshipsokdontouch  
> Beta: leeryluthor
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday! xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus Question: What was the gayest thing Lena did this chapter?


	4. That's the Price of Veterinary Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas Cage Voice: The plot thickens. I didn't even know we had a plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo I'm back. Changing update days to just Friday's until exams are over XD love you guys

She feels the sunlight hit her eyelids, and she is awake long before she opens her eyes. Her room is a little colder than last night and Lena pulls the covers up a little higher. It’s then she feels Kara's presence behind her. Warm, comforting, and a lot closer than last night. If she turns her head she might actually hit the blonde in the face. She sighs dreamily. How did she even make it through this weekend?

First she had watch Kara adorably stuff her face full of potstickers, which made her cheeks puff out like a chipmunk. Then she had almost died because she was worried Kara might see the shows in her Netflix and recognize them. _‘Not that Kara would know why she watched them, hahah that's crazy. ’_ And THEN Kara had grabbed her hand. It was so smooth and warm and she didn't have the willpower to let go.

And maybe she purposely gave Kara a tank top in order to see her very muscular arms but what she was not expecting was a full view of the blonde’s entire physique. In nothing but a gray sports bra and gray and black boxers. Lena was far from ready for that. And then she turned around. Every abdominal muscle toned and her thighs and calves defined like she was carved by the gods. Who could blame her if she was rendered utterly speechless?

Kara stirs behind her and moves even closer to Lena, exhaling and inhaling deeply. Lena sucks in her breath. It's all kind of too much and the brunette opens her eyes, squinting a little at the soft light. She yawns and slowly reaches for her phone. Unplugging it from its charger, Lena turns it on and is bewildered by the amount of notifications on her phone, all from her mother.

She sits up and calls her mother. It rings twice before the other end picks up.

“ _Lena_?” Lillian asked from the other side. One word was all it took to realize that something was wrong. Her mother’s usually unwavering, impassive voice was now shaken and on edge, like a wild animal back into a corner.

“I'm here. What's wrong?” Lena asks, worried at what possibly could have her mother so nervous. She hears Kara wake up behind her as Lillian answers.

“ _It’s Lex, he’s at the hospital-_ ”

“What? What happened?!” Lena interrupts, voice laced with worry and fear, startling Kara into full consciousness.

“ _They don't know yet, I-_ ” she pauses. “ _Just get here_.” Lena's mom ends with a stern tone and abruptly hangs up on the brunette. Lena stares at her phone in shock. She looks back at Kara who's watching her with a worry.

“I'll call my mom, she can pick us up.” Kara says, holding a hand out. Lena hesitates, feels uncomfortable asking Kara's mom to drive them to the hospital when she obviously had a long night. But she's desperate, she has to make sure her big brother is alright.

“Okay.” She replies softly, placing her phone in Kara's hand. Kara smiles at her, encouraging the brunette to keep breathing. Lena watches as Kara dials her mother's number and explains the situation. When she's sure her foster mom can get to the Luthor mansion well enough she says goodbye and places the phone on the night stand.

Lena jumps into action and goes to her closet and digs around for some clothes, not saying a word. She can feel Kara's eyes on her, watching her body language and facial features and makes her feel all too vulnerable.

“Lena?” Kara asks softly. Lena doesn’t answer. She doesn’t know why she didn’t answer. She keeps flipping through shirts even though she would just go in what she was wearing if she had to. She heard Kara hop off the king sized bed and walk up behind her. Lena holds her breath as Kara places a warm hand on her shoulder. She turns, and as soon as she does Kara hugs her. One thing is for sure, Kara was definitely a hugger.

“Lena, everything will work out. I know how much it sucks right now but we will be at the hospital before you know it.”

Kara pulls back but keeps her hands on the shorter girl’s shoulders. Lena takes a few shallow breaths and steels herself just as Kara picks up her mother's unique sounding car pull up in the driveway.

“C’mon, mom’s here.” Kara said as she pulled back and linked her hands with Lena’s. Lena barely felt it but appreciate the comfort the warmth brand her. The two girls grabbed their phones and walked out of the house. Eliza greeted Lena for the first time, and while Lena didn't want to meet Kara's mom under these circumstances, she was grateful Eliza made her feel a little normal.

\---------------------------------

“Lex!” Lena said as she rushed past the nurse and over to her brother’s hospital bed. His smile was pained but he welcomed her with open arms. Lena felt like she could finally breath now that she knew Lex was safe.

“Hey, Lee, what’s going on?” He says so nonchalantly that Lena might have slapped his arm if he wasn’t injured.

“What happened??” Lena asked exasperatedly. She let go of him and sat in the chair beside the bed.

“Ah, just an accident at the labs, nothing for you to worry about, kiddo.” He said with another fake smile. Lena narrowed her eyes and was about to give him a look when he made a face that said ‘not here, not now.’ Lena relented, for now.

“So, who’s this?” Lex asks, nodding to Kara, who was standing in the doorway awkwardly. Lena bounces to her feet and gentle guiding the taller girl over.

“Lex, this is Kara; Kara this is Lex.” Lena says with a hopeful glance at the two. Lex sticks out his right hand with a wince and Kara takes it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kara.” He says while shooting Lena a suspicious eyebrow. This time Lena actually did smack him on the arm, gently of course, just enough to make him wince in protest.

“Its nice to meet you too!” Kara says brightly.

Lena sits back in the chair and Kara sits on the arm of it. Lena stares at her brother fondly.

“I’m really glad you’re ok.” Lena tells him. His face softens and he says: “Me too.”

Lena gasps. “Does this mean you won't be able to make it to Investigation Night?” A pout forms on her face.

“Lena! How dare you imply I skip out on the most important night of every month!” Lex says in mock offense. Lena giggles and Kara’s face twists into one of confusion.

“Me and Lex go out every last day of the month and investigate for supernatural things.” Lena explains animatedly. “Usually we’re looking for any anomaly, but Lex likes werewolves most while I prefer aliens.”

Kara stiffens. “Oh uh, that’s cool. Why aliens?” She asks.

“Well, i guess the scientist part of me knows there have to be aliens out there, so there’s more of a chance they’re real, unlike Lex’s man-puppies.” Lena teases. Lex was about to say something back but he’s interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Lena turns towards the door and jumps up. “Mother.” She says and mentally hits herself for sounding so submissive. Lillian exploits it.

“Lena, these visiting hours are for family only, it doesn’t seem very fitting to allow your.. friend to be here.” She says icily, and Lena visibly shrinks back. Lex was about to protest but Kara stood up.

“That's alright, I uh, have to go anyway. See you at school, Lee.”

The blonde says to the room and gives Lena a reassuring smile. As she leaves she looks back and sees Lena’s mom watching her and she can't help but glare at the woman.

After Kara is probably well out of earshot, Lillian speaks up yet again.

“Really Lena? What were you doing bringing some random girl to the hospital with you.”

“She's my friend, Mother, and she's the only reason I'm here now.” Lena says.

“Well, maybe you shouldn't be here, Lena.” Lillian replies calmly. Lena's jaw drops. She wants to to think Lillian didn't mean it but the voice inside her is saying _‘She means it_.’

Lena stands up.

“Lee, no, you have every right to be here as she does!” Lex says but Lena waves him off.

“No, no, mom’s right, why would I be here. _Family only, after all_.” And with that, Lena storms out of the small hospital room. Seething, the littlest Luthor stomps through the hall. She knows she should just leave but she did have every right to be here. Lillian would leave soon and when she did, Lena could finally talk to her brother.

“ _Mother-_ ”

_“No, Lex, I know what actually happened to you, and you will not tell anyone about this.”_

_“Not even Lena?_ ” Lena hears Lex say.

“ _Especially not Lena. That Danvers girl is trouble and Lena’s already under her charm. Under no circumstances will you tell anyone. Understood?”_

A moment passes and Lena almost thinks they realized she’s eavesdropping until she hears Lex reply with a weak: “ _Yes, mother.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NUMEROUS KISSES TO MY FRIEND @VemulaS2022 for Beta-ing for me!
> 
> Follow us on tumblr-  
> Me: Myshipsokdontouch  
> Beta: leeryluthor
> 
> Updates every Friday! xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus Question: How much salt was thrown this chapter. XD


	5. Some Things That Are Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderalex is otp <3
> 
> Slowly but surely my friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed an update :,) my cell service and wifi got turned off.
> 
> But this chp is almost 2000 words!!!

Kara trudged out of the hospital doors and into the parking garage where Eliza was waiting. She opened the car door a little harder than she should have by human standards, and it creaked under the force. Kara sat down with a dramatic huff and slammed the door shut, making Eliza flinch.

“Mind the car, sweetie.” Eliza said, starting the engine and giving Kara some time to cool off. The blonde fumed, crossing her arms and frowning the whole way home.

When they pull into the driveway, Eliza turns to her foster daughter and asks her what's wrong, but Kara seems to have calmed down and replies with: “Nothing, it's fine. Thanks Eliza for driving us.”

Eliza just gives her a sweet smile. “Just call me anytime you need me. Oh, and Diana’s here.”

Kara gives her a puzzled look. “Really? We're we supposed to hang out today?” She asks as she gets out of the car and notices Diana’s bike parked in the open garage.

“Not exactly.” Eliza replies as Kara slings her bag over her shoulder and walks past the separate garage up to the house. She's greeted with a giant brown pitbull barking happily at her from the stairs of the wrap around porch.

“Gertrude! Come!” She calls and giggles when the dog immediately launches from its spot and races over to the blonde.

Gertrude was a little bit of a happy accident. Alex had wanted a dog for as long as she could remember. But Jeremiah and Eliza always refused due to Kara’s not having full consciousness during her transformations. Kara would get out, run rampant, and it wasn't uncommon for their neighbors to ‘lose their pets’ after that. Kara of course felt awful and everyone agreed that it was for the best not to put any more animals in the wolf’s path.

 _“We already have a puppy anyway_!” Jeremiah would tease and pat Kara’s head. She didn't consider the wolf much of a ‘puppy’ but she let it go.

So when one full moon night Kara had again escaped the barn and came back with a small puppy in her mouth, the rest of the Danvers were worried. The wolf wouldn't let them get anywhere near it to check if it was alive or not, but when the full moon was over they were relieved to find the puppy alive and well. Alex then named the puppy Gertrude and, when they realized that the wolf had no plans of harming the pup, decided to keep it.

“Hey Gerty! Hey Gert!” Kara says in her puppy voice and scratches the dog’s neck and ears.Gertrude wags her tail happily and licks the blonde’s face.

“Having fun, Kar?” Kara hears a strong voice say from in front of her. She prys Gertrude off her and is met with Diana Prince.

“Hey, Dee!” She says and jumps to her feet. She walks up the stairs of the porch, drops her bookbag, and gives the taller girl a hug.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asks.

“Nothing right now. I texted you if you wanted to hang out today but when you didn’t answer i came over to ask. Alas, you were not here.” The brunette grins and the two make their way inside.

“Ah, sorry, my phone was dead or else i would have totally texted you back, you didn’t wait here for me by yourself did you?”

“Ah, no, Alex kept me company.” Diana answers, and as soon as she does, Alex’s head pops out from her bedroom doorway.

“Speak of the angel!” Kara says as she hops over to her sister and hugs her, picking her up off the ground.

“I’m pretty certain it’s ‘speak of the devil’ but yeah sure.” Alex says when her sister puts her down.

The trio go into Kara’s room and Kara immediately makes her way over to her wall charger. She hasn’t spoken to Lena since she was booted by her mom, and she should really check up on her. Kara plugs her phone in and hops on her bed while Diana sits in the plush chair by her desk and Alex flops down onto the blue bean bag on the floor.

“Do you guys want to go to the beach today or something?” Kara inquires as she kicks her shoes off and grabs her favorite pillow, a pillow with rhinestones all over it that are great stimuli, and starts squishing it.

“That sounds fun, although we have to stop by my house to get my suit.” Diana says.

“Plus, we’d have to take mom’s car. I don’t think all three of us can fit on your bike.” Alex adds looking at Diana.

“Yeah, no thanks. So, what did you two do while i was gone?” Kara asks.

Alex seemingly chokes on air and is thrown into a cough fit while Diana just grins cockily. Kara’s brow furrows and she looks puzzledly from her sister to her friend a few times. Alex stops coughing but she is beet red and looks to Diana with an expression Kara can’t exactly read.  
  
“We were… hm- Frenching, one might say.” Diana offers. Alex’s jaw drops and she grabs the closest thing to her and throws it at the brunette, which happened to be Kara’s english notebook, before noticing Kara’s puzzled state.

“So how was your weekend with Luthor?” Alex deviates, shifting the conversation onto something else, and thanking God Kara took the bait.

“Great! I love sleep-overs! Lena was so nice and fun, we had pizza and potstickers for dinner! Lena’s house was so big it had a ballroom, and her bed was so soft, and I played with her hair,-”

Diana and Alex share glances with each other and the taller girl raises an eyebrow.

“-Oh, and she watches Brooklyn 99 like I do! She also watches that one show you watch, person-something, anyway it was really fun, except this morning of course because her brother was in the hospital! I should really call her to see if she's ok.-”

“That's a great idea, Kar!” Alex finally cuts in, ending the blondes questionable ramble. She gets up from her spot. “C’mon, Dee, let Kara call her friend.”

Diana nods and stands, waving at Kara and walking out into the hallway. The pair make their way into the Alex’s bedroom. Diana hops onto the daybed and Alex follows, picking up a small pillow and launching it at the brunette.

“Frenching?! You dummy, she could've know what that was.” Alex says and Diana mistakes her tone for serious.

“I'm sorry, Alex, I didn't want to lie to her but I also didn't want to put you out of your comfort zone.” Diana says softly as she holds out her hand. Alex tries and fails to keep her grumpy persona and takes Diana's hand. The older girl smiles and drags Alex onto the bed and on top of her, and Alex tickles Diana in retaliation. Diana yelps and wriggles underneath the other girl and Alex finally releases her and rolls off.

“Curse you and your soft nature.” Alex says and, proving her point, Diana smiles delicately and holds her arm out.

“Ok, was it just me or was I getting a few gay vibes from Lena.” Alex says, leaning back into Diana’s side, Diana's strong arms coming to wrap around Alex’s waist. The Brunette hums in agreement.

“Sounds like Kara has another crush that she’s oblivious to.” She points out which makes Alex chuckle lightly. It's quiet for a few moments until one of them speaks again.

“Did you say Lena’s last name was Luthor?” Diana asks.

“Yeah, why?”

“Oh, nothing, just overheard some of the deltas talking about that name. Probably nothing to worry about, though.”

Alex tilts her head to look at the older girl, who beams her million dollar smile at her. Alex smiles back and Diana brings a hand under Alex’s chin. The younger girl looks up at her through her eyelashes and she stops breathing for a moment. Diana stares back at her and then brings Alex’s face closer to her, closing the gap. The kiss is soft and inviting and the Brunette lets Alex take it at her own pace.

Alex rolls over to straddle Diana, cupping the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. She feels Diana smile beneath her and yelps when Diana’s hands move from her waist to her hips, her thumbs digging into the flesh just above her hip bones. Alex pulls away and sits up, allowing Diana to put an arm around the short haired girl’s back and flip them over. Alex, now laying on her back, gasps and wraps her legs around Diana. They crash together again, their kisses getting more heated and Diana rolls her hips into Alex’s. Alex gasps and her eyes flutter open. Diana kisses her jaw and moves down her neck, making the girl beneath her shiver. The older girl gets to the sensitive spot on her neck and bites softly, making Alex involuntary buck her hips. Diana sucks on that spot and it feels so good that Alex almost lets her, but she comes to her senses and pulls away.

“Diana Prince, you better have not given me a hickey!” She says soft enough so that it doesn't leave her room but in a stern tone. Diana pulls back and looks at the spot and smirks; under close inspection, small red dots cover the area and the skin is darker, but not enough to notice at far distances.

“You're clean.” The Brunette jokes and pulls herself off Alex. Alex was about to reprimand her, when they hear Kara laugh loudly. They shoot each other a look and Diana jerks her head towards the door as a signal. They go out into the hall and stop outside Kara’s door. Alex puts her ear up to the door and Diana copies her, listening in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The phone rings three times before it answers.

“ _Hello_?”

“Lena!”

“ _Kara! What's up!_ ”

“Nothing much, wanted to check up on you, is Lex ok?”

“ _Yeah he is, well i assume he is. Mom kicked me out a few minutes after you left.”_

“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, that wasn't because you brought me, was it?”

 _“No no no! We had an argument. It's fine. All good._ ” Lena chuckled nervously.

“You got to go back?”

“ _Yeah, heh, we talked for a while. I came back and he had like 2 more flower bouquets and a teddy bear from some girls at his college. Talk about lady killer. He started telling me a bunch of dumb paranormal pickup lines like ‘hey gurl, are you a demon, cuz you're taking control of my body._ ’”

Kara laughed out loud at Lena’s impersonation of her brother. “That's good material by my standards!”

“ _I'm sure it is_.” Lena teased.

“Yours are no better.” Kara retorts, playfully.

Lena scoffs. “ _My pickup lines are amazing, thank you.”_

“They sure are.” Kara says affectionately then hears something crash in the background. “Lena! Are you ok?”

 _“Agh-yeah, I was-dropped something. Sorry_.”

“Don't worry about it!” The blonde says. “Hey, I had fun this weekend; I was wondering if you wanted to do it again next week?”

“ _Really? Sure! Of course I'd love to. Uh, next weekend_?”

“Are you free?” Kara asks timidly.

“ _I am_.”

“Cool! I let you go then.”

“ _Alright, uh- thanks for calling to check up on me_.”

“Anytime. See you at school.”

“ _Bye_!”

Kara hung up the phone with a small smile on her face and she skipped to the door and flung it open, and Alex and Diana tumbled to the ground. They both looked up at the blonde. Diana looked guilty and Alex said: “Hey, Kara, how's it going?”

“We're you guys listening in?”

“Nooo.” Alex says as Diana says “Yep.”

“Right” Kara says, and steps over the pair and walks away. When she’s downstairs, Diana and Alex burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NUMEROUS KISSES TO MY FRIEND @VemulaS2022 for Beta-ing for me! And also thanks to the superfriends izzy and bbyg Sammy ;)))
> 
> Follow us on tumblr-  
> Me: Myshipsokdontouch  
> Beta: leeryluthor
> 
> Updates every Friday! xoxo


	6. The end </3

Ayoo so I realized I still get a lot of comments on if I’m gonna continue this and the answer is a reluctant,, probably not.

 

i loved the dynamic and the plot I had going for this fic but fell out of love with the pairing,,, supercorp is still good but I just don’t connect with them as much as I used to.

i also have a pretty different writing style now and I have no motivation or ideas for the story either.

 

given that this is one of my most kudo-ed works, I thought it was only fair I let y’all know I’m not continuing it. I’m very sorry and ty to everyone who ever supported the fic! Your kind words mean so much to me <3

 

 

-ya boi 

DMD <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Feedback keep me writing! Got an idea/headcannon for the story? Hit me up on tumblr @myshipsokdontouch


End file.
